The GateKeeper
by TheGrazyFeather
Summary: Two different worlds, both with magic, must combine forces, to beat the threat. The chosen one, and the seventh son of the seventh son, and a new hero who will rise. They must combine forces. Key, Wand and Amulet, if they don't want to lose everything they have...
1. Prologue

_Two different worlds, both with magic_

_must combine forces, to beat the threat_

_The chosen one, and the seventh son of the seventh son,_

_and a new hero who will rise_

_They must combine forces, Key, Wand and Amulet,_

_if they don't want to lose_

_everything they have..._

"who am i" will be the first thing you ask yourself when you lost your memory. Everyone will wonder that. Meredith isn't an excuse. what is the second thing you wonder? "where am I?". But what if you don't even remember where you came from? When Meredith is found by Wolf boy and Zelda Zanuba Heap, she doesn't remember much, except that she didn't came from this world, the purpose of a wand in her clothes, and her memories of _Hogwarts. _When she hears a strange prophecy, and she recognises Harry Potter in it, the adventure begins...


	2. An Animal like boy and a walking Tent

"Who am I," I asked no one in particular.

_'You are Meredith. You're the gatekeeper.'_

Uhm, okay, strange!

"Why am I here?"

_'Because of your talents, my child.'_

"What talents?"

_''That do you have to find out on your own.'_

"Not fair! You tell me who I am, but you don't tell me why I'm here?!"

_'Yes. But, this is fortunate, my child.'_

"No it isn't. It doesn't make sense!"

**_Suddenly a memory flashed through my head. Not a nice one. I saw people in black robes. I remember their names, Death eaters, and they were attacking people. Then, strangely enough, I saw myself. I looked at me. I was, like, 16 or something? My eyes were, strangely enough, colored gold. My brown hair was in a long braid, and I was wearing jeans, black sneakers and a regular black t-shirt. _**

**_"Stupefy!" I yelled and one of the Death Eaters fell down._**

"What was that?"

_'That, my child, is one of your memories. Sadly enough, it isn't a good one.'_

Like I didn't figure that out.

"But why me?"

_'You shall see...'_

* * *

"Zelda, who is this?"

"I have no idea, wolf-boy."

Weird voices... and a wolf-boy, really? He sounds like Hagrid... Wait! Who is Hagrid? I opened my eyes, and looked at the people. One of them is a boy, around the same age as me **(A/N I made them a little older, then it makes more sense, I hope...) **with dreadlocks. Now I know why his name is Wolf-boy. And the other one, "Zelda" is an old woman, with a really, REALLY big dress. Oh my god.

"Where am I?"I asked them, not knowing what else to say.

"You're in the Forest," Zelda answered.

"Who... What?"

I'm really confused now. I mean, from what the little that spirit-woman told me, I was at a war, or something, not in a forest... Unless these are the forbidden Forest... Wait! What is the Forbidden Forest? Oh god, I'm starting to think, I AM thinking I'm going mad.

"Could you tell us who you are, and why you're here? I mean, if we weren't here, you probably would've been eaten by the wolverines, or captured by the Wendron Witches," the boy said.

'Uhm, well, I'm Meredith, and how I got here... That is a good question," I answered.

"You don't remember?" the boy asked.

"Well, if I did, I wouldn't say it, right?" I said sarcasticly.

"Well, we will deal with that later, we have company now," said Zelda.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Wolverines...," mumbled Wolf-boy.

They stood before me, to protect me or something? I don't know, but wasn't going to do nothing, so I grabbed my wand. As soon as I saw a "Wolverine" I yelled 'stupefy!' and the Wolverine is paralyzed.

"How did you do that?" Zelda asked.

They looked confused at me, probably because I'm swinging with a stick, who wouldn't think I'm crazy?

'Magic," I said with a smirk, and stunned the rest of the Wolverines.

"Well, let's talk more in castle," Zelda said.

* * *

We arrived at the castle, and I was amazed. I mean, it was HUGE! With all kinds of small shops and houses, and a huge tower.

"This place is huge! But I bet London is bigger," I said.

Wait, what is London? Arrgh, what is going on with me?!

"London?" asked Wolf-boy.

'Yeah. It's a city, I lived there," I answered.

Did I live there? Oh god, I answer before I think. Literally!

"But, where are we going?" I asked Zelda.

"We're going to the Wizard Tower, maybe Marcia will find something out," was her answer.

"Marcia? Never heard of her," I said.

"She's the Extra-Ordinary Wizard. Together with the Extra-Ordinary Apprentice and the Ordinary Wizards, that is their residence," was her answer.

"So, she's like the best Wizard here? I wonder...," I said.

I was thinking, was just as great as Dumbledore? Oh god, it's happening again.

"Yeah she is. Zelda, maybe we can say hello to Septimus while we're there," said Wolf-boy.

'Yes, we should do that," Zelda said happily.

"Septimus?" I asked.

I had no idea who they were talking about.

"Septimus Heap is my friend and Zelda's nephew. He's the Extra-Ordinary Apprentice," said Wolf-boy.

"Ah. So, the-Best-Wizard-In-Making?"

"Yes, sort of," Zelda answered.

While we walked to the tower, I started to feel weird. Well, it is already weird enough to wake up in a place with no memory at all, but this feeling was different. I feel... scared. Yeah, I know, strange right? While I'm thinking _why _I'm scared, we're walking down the street. We arrived at the wizard tower. I swear, it's **huge. **It's almost bigger than Hogwarts. Another memory, I wonder what Hogwarts is, actually...


	3. Note

Hi everyone who is reading this story.

I know this is going slowly, but please bare with me.

I am continuing wiht this story whatever it takes.

but because I'm having a really big writer's block and other stuff is happening, things are going slowly.

But I promise I will finish this.

I swear this on Meredith. (Meredith: I don't know if I should be happy about that...)

okay.

See you with the next update.

Bye~


End file.
